Natural gas is a consideration as an alternative fuel for vehicles. In a natural gas-powered vehicle, a vehicle operator should be able to read from a fuel gauge a measure of fuel in the vehicle to obtain an accurate representation of the remaining energy content of the vehicle, and thus the remaining driving range of the vehicle.
Challenges remain for providing an accurate read of the remaining fuel in changing conditions (e.g., changing temperatures). Furthermore, different vehicles may utilize different sensors and gauge configurations. Another concern for high pressure natural gas may be safety during fueling. Additionally, concerns for leakage and service/maintenance of the vehicle may be provided.
A need exists for improved systems and methods for monitoring a fuel level that may be able to compensate for various conditions. A need exists for a controller that may be able to assist with monitoring a fuel level, and that may be able to operate with various sensors and gauge configurations. A need exists for systems and methods that improve safety and life of the vehicle and/or vehicle fuel system.